freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Pictures
1st Logo (1979-1981) Nicknames: "The Split Rectangles", "'70s Split Rectangles", "The Orion/Warner Bros. Combo" Logo: On a red-orange (top) and blue (bottom) background, on the top half, we see "ORiON PICTURES COMPANY" in blue and on the bottom half, we see "WARNER BROS A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY present" in red, with a \\' next to "WARNER". Byline: Referred to as "A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY" Closing Title: On a black background we see "An '''ORiON'/'' \\' WARNER BROS Release" in white. FX/SFX: The colors switching places, and "present" fading in. Music/Sounds: Usually silent or the opening theme of the theme. Availability: Near extinction, due to chronic plastering by the original version (the version with the Warner Communications byline) of the next logo. Seen on films from the early '70s and early '80s. Scare Factor: Low. The animation can get to some. 2nd Logo (1979-1997, 2013- ) Nicknames: "The Constellation", "'70s Constellation" Logo: On a starry background, we see "ORiON" in white with "An" above and "PICTURES RELEASE" below, both in blue with the "Thru WARNER BROS \\' A Warner Communications Company", also in blue. Byline: * 1979-1982: "A Warner Communications Company" * 1982-1997, 2013- : (bylineless) * 2018- : "AN MGM COMPANY" Closing Variants: * Same as the last closing logo, except that the text would say just the same as the opening logo with the Warner byline underneath. After 1982, the Warner byline is removed. Starting in 2013, the "ORiON" font is slightly different and the font for "PICTURES" is updated. * At the end of Every Day, there is a still version of the logo (with the MGM byline). Also, "ORiON''' PICTURES''" is shifted away from the MGM byline. Variants: A treasure trove. Here are a few variants, and of course the two byline variants. * From 1979 until 1982, under the logo itself, there is a byline that read "Thru WARNER BROS, A Warner Communications Company" with a little \\' next to "BROS". Sometimes centered or off-centered. After Orion purchased Filmways, the logo is freeze-framed to hide the Warner Bros. references. * From 1982 until 1987 and from 2013 onward, the logo is freeze-framed (see above). * Starting in 1985 with Desperately Seeking Susan, a registered symbol is added next to "'''''ORiON" * On Every Day, the logo is slightly updated, here the "An" text is removed, "PICTURES RELEASE" is replaced with simply "PICTURES" and an MGM byline is added below. Oddly enough, the freeze-frame, which was designed to hide the Warner Bros. references remains on this version. The fanfare is intact in this variant (see Music/Sounds). FX/SFX: The stars moving and spinning to form the "O''", the "''O" shining, the "RiON" wipe effect, "An PICTURES RELEASE" (later "PICTURES") text fading in and the Warner Communications or MGM byline fading in, or no byline during the Filmways era. Cheesy Factor: The freeze-frame in the later variants are obvious. Also, in the 2018 variant, as one can see very carefully, you may see "An" begin to fade in. Music/Sounds: Most of the time, it is silent or in many cases, the opening theme of the movie is heard. However, on films such as The Terminator, Monkey Shines, UHF, Dances with Wolves and Every Day, a jingle consisting of futuristic-sounding chimes combined with a majestic horn fanfare after the stars merge is heard. This fanfare is composed by Leland Bond. Availability: Common. Seen on films from the late '70s, '80s and early '90s, and again from the late '2010s. * The one with the Warner byline is seen on films such as Over the Edge. * The byline-less version is preserved on most 1982-1995 films (usually with the MGM logo). * The one with the MGM byline is seen on Every Day (although early trailers for the said film uses the bylineless version instead). Scare Factor: Depends on the variant. * Warner Communications Variant: None, unless it uses the fanfare which can rise from medium to nightmare. * Standard Variant (with and without registered symbol): Medium to nightmare, the freeze-frame makes this logo much worse. * MGM Variant: Low to nightmare, thanks to the shortened text and the MGM byline, but the fanfare is still here. * Silent Variant: None to low, depends on which variant they use. * Opening Music Variant: None to medium, depending on the theme. * However, the scare factor is lower for those who are used to it, and it's nevertheless a favorite of many people. 3rd Logo (1997-1999) Coming Soon! Category:Scary Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1979 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Stop with the useless categories